


Captain's Orders

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Lover, Dom/sub, Fetish, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Pec Fucking, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sum: Zoro always obeys his captain’s orders, no matter what, it does not mean he doesn’t enjoy it from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Drawing straws had Luffy and Zoro stuck watching the ship while the rest of the crew went to explore the island, but the two had a way to entertain themselves. They had a special relationship that they kept from the others.

Zoro was working out when Luffy came into the room, the swordsman looked at his captain, and noticed the all to familiar look in the rubber man's eyes. He knew what was about to happen, and he was excited about it. He came over and rubbed the bulge in the green haired man's pants. "Excited already?" his captain said with a chuckle. "Well take off those clothes and we can begin."

"Yes captain," he began to strip off his clothes, he stopped wearing underwear shortly after they started this relationship. His shirt, pants and shoes became a pile on the floor, exposing his smooth muscled body, his hard cock standing proud from his smooth hairless crotch.

This was one of the first orders he had received from his captain, to keep his body shaved. He didn't really mind and it made him so happy, and the rewards outweighed the situation.

He got down on his knees, and Luffy came over to him. "Play with yourself Zoro," he said, and Zoro was quick to obey, he licked the palm of his hand and began to rub his cock. He keeps his eyes locked on Luffy, working his flesh as he sees his captain's arousal grow within the confines of his shorts. The way his captain's eyes roamed over his tan flesh, sent waves of desire coursing through him.

Pumping himself faster and faster feeling himself getting closer and closer to release. Luffy kicked off his sandals and raised his bare foot to him, the swordsman knew what he wanted him to do, he started kissing his foot and began running his tongue over the sole of it.

His cheeks were heated as the smell and taste of his feet turned him on, this was another one of his captain's orders, the first time he did it he thought it was embarrassing, but the more he did it the more he got into it. "You really like licking my feet don't you Zoro?" his captain asked already knowing the answer but he liked to hear him admit it.

"Yes captain," he said and licked his toes, running his tongue between them before placing a kiss to the top of his foot, Luffy switched feet and Zoro was quick to get to work on the other one. He licked the heel of his foot letting out a moan as his cock swelled, a sign of his nearing orgasm.

Luffy's orders had been odd from the start, but he followed them. He even found it a turn on to have his captain control him, to know that Luffy could give him pleasure or take it away with a single command.

His captain pulled his foot away, only to bring it down to his pulsing manhood, he rubbed his dick with his foot letting his toes squeeze the head. "Cum for me Zoro!"

"Yes captain!" he moaned and he fired his thick cum jutting up and splashing onto the swordsman's face, more spurts landed on his pecs and abs. The rest of his essence splashed over his crotch on Luffy's foot. "You look really sexy covered in cum Zoro," he swiped some of the cum off his cheek and brought it to his lips, he licked it off his fingers in such an erotic way, He gulped and his manhood stood back at attention. "Yummy," he said with a smirk, and the swordsman shuddered at the sight.

"Take off my pants," the command snapped Zoro out of his daze and he quickly undid his captain's pants. Luffy's crotch was also hairless, but not because he shaved it was a side effect

of eating the gum gum fruit at such a young age, his body was completely hairless, but in trade it allowed Luffy's body to grow in other ways.

The rubber captain's huge manhood sprang up and smacked Zoro's cheek, that wasn't all that hit him as the rubber man's musk had him groaning. He always smelled so good, it was a good reminder not to train with Luffy, cause one whiff would have him ready for sex.

Luffy chuckled and took hold of his dick, he ran the tip over Zoro's pecs, even letting the tip rub against his hard nipples. He shuddered in pleasure, but what came next was new. The huge rubber cock was used to scoop up some of the cum off his beefy pecs and he brought it to the swordsman's lips. "Eat up," his captain said, and Zoro took the tip into his mouth and sucked off his own cum.

The swordsman was fed by Luffy's cock, once his cock was clean it was pulled out and he ran his dick over his pecs collecting the man milk and it was brought back up for Zoro to lick clean. "On your back Zoro," he commanded, and Zoro nodded.

Laying down on the floor, Luffy quickly sat on his rock hard stomach, letting his cock rest in the valley of his pecs, his dick was so long the tip was pressed against Zoro's lips. He squeezed Zoro's pecs, letting his fingers dig into the firm muscle. Zoro moaned and Luffy began thrusting, letting his balls slide across his body, and his manhood ran through the valley of muscle.

His tip kept kissing Zoro's lips, until he opened his mouth wide, and started swiping his tongue against the thrusting tip, collecting droplets of pre cum. The friction drove Luffy to the edge and he came! "Zoro!" he moaned as his essence fired from the tip. Most of it shot into Zoro's mouth, and he swallowed it, the rest of Luffy's essence splashed onto his face and pecs.

Luffy got off of Zoro, taking a moment to marvel at his sexyness, he really did look amazed covered in cum, it was something that forever remained in the boy's wet dreams. He sat down on the floor and waved his dick. "Come ride me Zoro!"

This is what he was waiting for, the first time Luffy had ordered him to ride him was so amazing he craved it. This was his reward for being such a good first mate. "Yes captain," He got the lube and smeared a bunch over Luffy's cock, then he brought the tip of the container to his hole and with one firm squeeze he emptied the rest into his tight channel. The lube they used was special it heated up from body heat.

He straddled Luffy's waist, feeling the thick organ slide between his crack, his cock felt so hot, and his insides were craving to feel him inside once again. Adjusting his position so he was sitting on the tip, he sank down letting Luffy's length plunge into him. Once he was fully seated on Luffy's cock he came!

He sprayed his cum all over Luffy's pecs and belly. "Start moving Zoro," he didn't move at first, the feeling of being so full combined with having just cum had him in a daze. Luffy knew how to fix that, reaching up he began playing with Zoro's nipples. giving them a hard pinch and the swordsman gasped tightening around his captain. "Start moving!"

"Yes captain!" he pushed himself up on shaky legs, only to have his strength give out and impaling himself back on his hardness. This went on for a bit with Zoro trying to ride Luffy, but with every try came the pleasurable failure. It felt to good, his mind and legs had gone numb, and when that fat head brushed his sweet spot he felt his sanity slip away.

"Play with your nipples Zoro, let me guide you," Zoro nodded, and he began playing with his own nipples, while Luffy took hold of his hips, with a firm grip he guided Zoro up and down over his cock. With every thrust Zoro's arousal slapped against the rubber stomach, making the swordsman moan.

"Captain I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, I'm close to!" he moaned in response, he planted his feet firmly on the ground and began to buck up into his swordsman, both moaned in pleasure feeling their releases wash over them.

Luffy buried his cock in one final thrust as he came spilling his seed deep into his body, his essence filled him so much even his cock couldn't contain it and the seed spilled out onto Luffy's crotch.

Zoro's release trumped all the others, his head was thrown back as he cried out Luffy's name, his cum fired shooting over Luffy's head and landed on the floor. He collapsed on top of him and Luffy rubbed his back easing him down his sex high.

"You made a mess Zoro now you gotta clean it up," Zoro blinked with blurry eyes and saw the cum that had splashed onto the floor. He groaned and pulled off Luffy's manhood and crawled on all fours over him. Leaning down the swordsman began licking his own cum off the floor, using long swipes of his tongue.

Luffy rewarded this behavior by cleaning up Zoro, he squeezed hisfirm ass cheeks, causing some of his cum to spill out of his hole. Luffy was quick and lapped up the seed, his tongue flicking Zoro's balls and perineum before moving up to his crack and to his hole. Pushing his wet muscle inside he began lapping his own seed out of his first mate.

Zoro moaned at the sensation, if he wasn't so spent he'd be hard as a rock from the treatment. He finished licking up his cum and Luffy finished rimming him, much to his disappointment. They cleaned up in the showers, sharing one final make out session before the crew returned. "Remember Zoro, don't tell anyone about what we do in private, captain's orders!"

"Yes sir," like hell he was gonna tell anyone. Franky was a super pervert, he'd love getting bossed around by Luffy, Chopper had a crush on him, and I'm sure he'd obey anything Luffy said to, even Usopp though swearing up and down he was straight but we all know how much of a liar he is, then there was the pervy cook, oh yeah he flirted with the girls, but he had caught him jerking off on Luffy's wanted poster while fingering himself. Oh yeah no one was going to know, Luffy was his captain, he met him first, it was why Luffy came to him seeking this kind of relationship.

Luffy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Zoro," he ran off and Zoro sighed happily. He couldn't wait for the next time they could be alone.

End


End file.
